Le Pont
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: GrimmIchi, UA, OS, POV Grimm / Grimmjow n'aurait jamais cru que le jour où l'on tenterait de le noyer deviendrait le jour le plus important de sa vie mais parfois on fait des rencontres sur le bord de la Seine, et pas forcément de celles auxquelles on se serait attendu.


**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

Disclaimer : A Tite Kubo sauf les idées que je défendrai chèrement si besoin

Rating : Entre T et M

_Merci à mes deux bêta Arienlys et mon Lombric Préféré qui ont scruté ce texte avec zèle! _

**Joyeux GrimmIchi Day à tous!**

* * *

One-shot

**Le Pont**

Je me souviens encore de ce jour.

Je crois qu'en fait... je me souviendrai surtout que mon sale caractère m'aura toujours attiré des ennuis, mais ce jour-là, il y avait eu un point positif. Un des rares que je daignais reconnaître dans mon sale début de vie.

J'étais le genre de gosse qui se foutait toujours dans les mauvais endroits. Avec ma tête de punk, c'est à-dire mes cheveux bleus, je m'étais vite attiré malgré moi l'attention et comme cela m'énervait, je développai le caractère exécrable qui allait de paire.

Bagarreur, fonceur, grossier, arrogant et j'en passe encore. En gros, le gars le plus insupportable du coin mais super sexy parce que bâti comme un roc, grand et terriblement « bad boy », c'était moi. En plus d'être dans les ennuis à cause des racailles qui croyaient que je visais leur territoire, j'étais aussi dans de sales draps parce que j'envoyais leurs poules sur les roses, poules qui caquetaient ensuite en disant que je les draguais. Donc je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans les ennuis quand ils croyaient que je visais leur territoire en plus de leurs petites amies.

Cercle vicieux, hein? Sauf que j'étais gay. Pas de bol.

Bref. Ce jour-là ils avaient dû voir un film de mafieux car ces salauds avaient décidé de m'envoyer par le fond. L'endroit où nous nous trouvions était en bordure de la ville, plus près de la ligne du RER D qui emmenait vers la gare. A deux pas des rails, il y avait un vieux chemin qu'on n'empruntait plus depuis que l'autoroute avait été construite et au final, seuls les riverains (ils étaient rares) et les petites frappes (beaucoup plus nombreuses) venaient encore ici, en bordure de Seine. La route en question ne se trouvait pas à proprement au bord du fleuve, et de toute façon l'eau y était trop peu profonde pour qu'ils aient une chance de m'y noyer.

L'endroit était plus connu pour le pont qui se trouvait au bout du chemin et non loin des rails. Il enjambait une petite rivière curieusement profonde, sans nom et affluente à la Seine, qui reliait la route à la berge. Un petit pont de pierre couvert de mousse qui croulait sous le poids des fleurs et des plaques gravées improvisées destinées aux morts par temps de verglas et autres réjouissances de la météo quand on sait pas très bien conduire ou qu'on n'a pas de bol. Ou encore qu'on ait simplement envie de mettre fin à ses jours, mais selon moi, le train à côté était une méthode plus rapide et plus sûre même si elle mettait en retard nombre d'usagers.

Ou enfin la dernière possibilité. Quand on veut juste nous tuer. Un peu comme moi, quoi.

Autant dire que, quand je me suis retrouvé à deux mètres de profondeur avec un énorme rocher aux pieds, la surface à portée de mains si seulement elles n'avaient pas été liées, je crus réellement que je vivais mes derniers instants. Je repensai à ma sœur, Nell. A notre mère qui s'était cassée à sa naissance et notre père qui devait cuver pas loin dans le centre-ville.

Quand je vis quelqu'un plonger, je pensai que je m'étais déjà noyé et que je voyais une sirène. Une sirène dans la Seine, vous imaginez le tableau ? Enfin, quand je me réveillai, j'étais allongé sur un lit de fortune dans ce qui semblait être une cabane de pêche. Je grognai, me sentant vaseux, et on me tendit une tasse de thé fumante.

« Tu préfèrerais du café ? »

Je me redressai d'un coup et manquai de renverser la tasse. En face de moi se tenait un jeune homme qui devait à peine sortir de l'adolescence. Il avait des cheveux courts en bataille flamboyants comme un incendie. Comme celui qui avait dévoré la maison de mon enfance. Il avait aussi une peau légèrement bronzée, d'un doré délicat, mais ce qui me surprit le plus furent ses yeux marron. Je ne pensais pas qu'une couleur si répandue puisse être si unique. Ses iris n'étaient pas banals, ils irradiaient comme deux ambres purs et semblaient parler de leur propre chef tant ils étaient expressifs dans leurs nuances…

Je compris de suite qu'un truc n'irait pas entre lui et moi juste parce que je mis cinq minutes (soit cinq minutes de trop) à le reluquer plutôt qu'à répondre.

« Hé ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien de cassé donc je t'ai pas emmené à l'hôpital mais…

-Nan. Tout est okay. Le thé c'est bon, t'inquiète. »

Voyant mon air inquisiteur, il se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Peut-être que mon regard l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

« Ichigo. Et toi ?

-Grimmjow. »

Je fis donc la connaissance d'Ichigo Kurosaki ce jour-là. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait des origines japonaises, d'où son nom. Il me demanda pourquoi ce gang m'en voulait au point de tenter de me tuer comme ça, ce que je faisais. Bref, je racontai malgré moi une partie de ma vie mais, curieusement, je n'avais aucun mal à le faire.

Ichigo écoutait silencieusement, ajoutant son avis de temps en temps, un demi-sourire dessiné sur son visage qui perdait les ultimes rondeurs de l'adolescence. Il semblait bien connaître l'endroit et me dit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'accidents sur le pont. Il était mal signalé et les gens roulaient souvent trop vite vu que l'endroit semblait désert. Sans gendarmes pour surveiller, personne ne respectait vraiment les limites de vitesse.

« Il faut être vigilant par ici, m'expliqua-t-il. Je surveille le pont quand je suis là pour aider au besoin, mais je suis limité…

-En tous cas je te dois une fière chandelle.

-De rien ! Ichigo souriait joyeusement. J'aime bien aider quand je le peux.

-Tu habites ici ? »

Il éclata de rire quand je lui posai la question. Bien sûr que non. C'était une cabane de pêcheur, un vieux truc dont personne ne s'occupait et qu'on laissait à l'abandon faute de le détruire. Il y avait installé un matelas pour les jours où il restait au bord de la Seine, et avait tout organisé pour avoir une sorte de retraite tranquille avec le nécessaire pour vivre. Il dit qu'il aimait bien regarder les berges vertes et les péniches qui passaient. A l'écouter, j'eus l'impression que ses journées se limitaient à ça et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer.

« Et toi, où habites-tu ?

-Aux Tarterets.

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu connais pas ? »

Pourtant tout le monde savait quel était cet endroit ici, c'était impensable qu'il n'en ait jamais entendu parler aux informations.

« C'est la cité du coin. »

Il sembla comprendre et m'offrit un regard un peu désolé.

« Au moins tu dois pas t'ennuyer. Vu tes cheveux. »

J'étouffai un rire amer mais amusé. Il hocha la tête puis, voyant que j'avais fini son thé, me proposa d'en préparer un second si j'avais encore froid. Je remarquai seulement alors que j'étais torse nu et en caleçon, mes vêtements séchant au-dessus du chauffage portatif. Il devait fonctionner à l'essence car il répandait une odeur de mazout.

« Quand ça sera sec tu pourras y aller… Si tu veux. » ajouta-t-il après coup.

J'acquiesçai. On continua de discuter et quand mes vêtements furent secs, j'eus presque envie de rester encore. En partant, je remarquai qu'Ichigo rangeait soigneusement les ustensiles de cuisine.

« Tu peux repasser quand tu le souhaites ! Je suis là quasiment tout le temps ! »

Et curieusement, je répondis d'un grand oui, avec plaisir.

* * *

En ce qui concernait les cours, Ichigo devait avoir un sacré côté 'racaille' quand même car à force de le côtoyer, je remarquai qu'il ne devait jamais y aller. Ou très peu. Cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas, moi-même je n'y allais plus. Les professeurs me prenaient tous pour un délinquant, or je n'avais jamais cambriolé quoique ce soit ni tagué un seul putain de mur, mais j'avais les cheveux bleus et bien entendu mon sale caractère qui faisaient de moi le meilleur paratonnerre à emmerdes.

Au cours des nombreuses fois où je parlais avec Ichigo, toujours près du pont ou de la cabane abandonnée, sur la berge, j'appris qu'il n'allait plus en cours pour presque les mêmes raisons. Cependant, il me dit que ses sœurs y allaient et qu'elles étaient de bonnes élèves.

« Elles sont à quel collège ?

-Un collège privé. Pas ici.

-Tant mieux. Ça craint ici. »

Ichigo admit cela d'un sourire amusé. Il était assez réservé, ce que je trouvais étonnant. Quand il me racontait ce qu'il faisait avant de quitter le lycée… Il était toujours fourré dans une bagarre et à en croire ce qu'il racontait de ses amis, il était plutôt du type à crier fort ce qu'il pensait, accompagné d'une bande à faire les quatre cents coups sans nuire réellement à qui que ce soit.

« Dommage qu'on se soit pas connu au lycée, tu sais.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ichigo.

-On aurait sans doute pas arrêté si on avait pu défendre nos arrières tous les deux. »

Après un silence où il me regarda dans les yeux, d'abord étonné, il sourit sincèrement et renchérit :

« Oui, mais maintenant on se connaît. »

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais cette phrase me fit une drôle de sensation. Comme si le connaître apaisait tout. Je brûlais de violence, j'en étais conscient. Je savais que j'étais une bombe à retardement tant j'avais besoin d'extérioriser la rage qui me consumait. Celle d'avoir des parents de merde, aucune famille en dehors d'une petite sœur à qui j'attirais plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, un entourage qui me prenait pour un délinquant. Ichigo… il apaisait tout ça en quelque sorte.

« Dis-moi, Grimm, tu as une famille ? »

Je me demandai s'il n'avait pas lu mes pensées.

« Je veux dire, une vraie.

-Nope.

-Oh…

-Ma mère s'est barrée après la naissance de ma sœur. Mon vieux la battait. Et lui, il vit au bar. Je suis sûr que sans lui, le bar ferait faillite.»

Ichigo eut un air blessé et détourna les yeux. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas de la pitié, il ne me regardait jamais avec ces airs-là. Il comprenait que je puisse avoir horreur qu'on me prenne en pitié, comme si j'étais un chaton abandonné qu'il fallait soigner et nourrir d'amour. Ça me donnait envie de vomir et Ichigo le savait.

« Et tu as une sœur ?

-Oui. Nelliel. Elle est douée, et sympa aussi.

-Elle n'a pas d'ennuis, elle ?

-Non, elle sait s'y prendre pour que tout le monde l'apprécie. Et on s'est mis d'accord pour faire comme si on se connaissait pas au bahut. Histoire d'éviter les rapprochements. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« Et toi ? Ta famille dit rien quand tu sèches tous les jours ? »

Il sourit brièvement, quelque chose semblait le faire rire intérieurement. Il leva les yeux au ciel, pensif, comme s'il réfléchissait à sa réponse.

« En fait, ma mère est morte de maladie quand j'étais petit.

-Désolé, mec.

-Bah, ça fait longtemps maintenant… Mon père est très gentil, quoiqu'un peu taré. Il est médecin donc il travaille souvent à des heures de fous du coup, je m'occupe pas mal de Karin et Yuzu.

-Elles ont quel âge ?

-Oh… treize ans je crois. Elles sont jumelles. »

Je trouvai étrange qu'Ichigo ne sache pas l'âge exact de ses sœurs mais je ne dis rien.

« Et mon père dit qu'il est mieux de pas aller en cours si c'est juste pour me battre ! plaisanta Ichigo.

-La vache, il est cool dis donc.

-Oh oui. C'est un fou, mais je l'aime bien comme ça. »

Quand il parlait de sa famille, j'avais l'impression qu'il parlait de souvenirs. Cela me parut étrange et malgré nos conversations où nous nous révélions sans crainte de jugement, j'eus le sentiment qu'il tenait encore à certains de ses secrets.

« Et tu te lasses jamais de rester ici, Ichi ? »

Il tiqua au raccourci mais ne broncha pas. Il m'appelait bien 'Grimm' après tout.

« Non, j'aime bien cet endroit, c'est calme, reposant. Je m'y sens chez moi. »

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être sincère mais je ne relevai pas.

« Sûr que c'est calme… Tu dois pas avoir beaucoup de compagnie.

-Si si. Il y a souvent les petites vieilles qui passent sur le pont dans la journée arroser les fleurs ou les changer. Comme elles ont du mal à se baisser, je le fais pour elles. Elles m'offrent des biscuits ou des trucs comme ça.

-Des biscuits ? Carrément ?

-Oui, je refuse l'argent. Une boîte de biscuits, c'est plus… plus amical, je trouve. Je ne fais pas ça de manière intéressée. »

Il se frotta le menton comme s'il réfléchissait. Soudain, il s'exclama :

« Mais je suis trop con ! J'ai toute une réserve que je mange jamais, on partage ? »

Je haussai un sourcil.

« Si tu veux. »

Faire un sort à des biscuits au bord de l'eau avec un gars, même beau gosse, je devais l'avouer, n'avait jamais fait partie de mes rêves. En même temps, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de rêves et je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi au futur. J'avançais droit devant tant que je pouvais marcher.

« Café ou thé ?

-Thé. »

Ichigo préparait très bien le thé. Et j'avouais que même moi qui n'aimais pas ça d'habitude, je trouvais le sien excellent. Sucré comme il fallait avec un goût puissant. Je buvais une gorgée quand il se redressa d'un bond pour saluer une vieille dame qui s'approchait du bord de l'eau. Elle portait un ensemble rose pâle qui devait être aussi âgé qu'elle et un grand chapeau assorti garni de cerises. Elle tenait un panier avec des baguettes rassies.

« Bonjour, Madame Rolin ! Je peux vous aider à casser le pain ? »

Je regardai Ichigo, interdit. Le visage de la petite dame s'illumina en le reconnaissant et elle lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement. Il rattrapa au vol le couvre-chef qui avait menacé de s'envoler sous un coup de vent un peu plus fort.

« Ah ! mon petit Ichigo, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, Madame ! Vous voulez vous asseoir ? Le temps que je casse le pain.

-Mais avec plaisir, mon garçon !

-Et un peu de thé aussi ?

-Oh oui, merci beaucoup ! »

Ichigo revint vers moi l'instant suivant, un sourire poli et calme sur le visage.

« Tu viens lui dire bonjour ?

-Oh ? Euh, ouais ouais… »

Pris de cours, il me présenta à la vieille qui me dévisagea du regard. Elle tira une tête étonnée et finit par adopter un sourire sage que je n'avais jamais vu ailleurs qu'à la télé quand les vieillards meurent de leur 'belle mort'.

« Je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Enchanté, M'dame.

-Vous êtes un ami d'Ichigo ?

-Bah, j'crois oui, hein Ichi ? »

Il rit et me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« Aide-moi à casser le pain, feignasse. »

Il me lança un regard de défi et je ris un peu.

« Tss… C'est ça ouais… »

Nous cassâmes donc le pain de la vieille dame et, une fois les morceaux prêts, on la laissa tranquille sur la berge, assise sur son siège. Elle lançait de temps en temps des morceaux aux cygnes et aux canards avec un regard mélancolique qui me fit de la peine malgré moi.

« Son mari, indiqua Ichigo avec un air de circonstances, ça la rend triste de ne plus le voir alors elle se console en donnant du pain aux oiseaux.

-Oh… Pauvre dame.

-Elle est adorable.

-Elle te donne des biscuits aussi ? lançai-je pour me moquer un peu.

-Ah non, Grimm, pas celle-là. »

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris la plaisanterie vu son ton sérieux, aussi, je ne renchéris pas.

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulèrent dans cette routine apaisante. Il commençait à faire beau et chaud, et rester à l'air libre devenait réellement agréable. Je ne comprenais simplement pas pourquoi nous ne nous éloignions jamais de la berge ni de la cabane.

« Je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit, Grimm. »

Je trouvais ça bizarre mais Ichigo était aussi borné que moi, je ne disais donc rien de plus. Nous discutions de choses plus personnelles maintenant. Ichigo me raconta, un jour, qu'il aurait voulu être médecin et parcourir le monde, pour pouvoir soigner beaucoup de gens mais sans jamais se faire payer. Je trouvais ça complètement débile mais je gardai encore une fois le silence.

« J'aime aider les gens, Grimm. Vraiment. J'aurais beaucoup aimé…

-Mais tu le peux encore. »

Il m'avait regardé avec une telle expression que j'en avais eu mal. Croyait-il qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rattraper son retard au lycée ? Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais pris sa main et la serrait fort.

« Et toi ? Tu aimerais faire quelque chose ?

-… J'ai aucune idée… J'suis nul partout.

-Shh… »

Il s'approcha de moi, se redressa un peu car j'étais plus grand que lui, et il m'embrassa très brièvement sur les lèvres. Je fronçai les sourcils mais il continua de sourire, comme s'il savait parfaitement que cela ne me dérangeait pas.

« Tu es loin d'être nul. Tu as sûrement une capacité unique, il faut juste la trouver. »

Après un silence, j'ajoutai quand même car cela ma taraudait :

« Comment tu sais que je suis pédé ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, clairement contrarié. J'aurais même dit agacé.

« Tu n'es pas 'pédé', Grimm. Tu es 'gay' ou 'homosexuel'. »

Je haussai les épaules n'ayant jamais vraiment fait attention au mot employé. J'y étais trop habitué peut-être et ce qu'il me dit ensuite me fit réfléchir de longues heures les nuits suivantes.

« C'est important d'être fier de soi, expliqua Ichigo, se dénigrer, c'est comme si on se persuadait tout seul qu'on ne vaut rien. Après, c'est dur d'évoluer parce qu'on a ni confiance en soi ni l'espoir de devenir mieux. »

Je restai bouche-bée, ne me rendant même pas compte qu'il ne m'avait pas répondu. Mais après un moment où il reprit ma main dans la sienne, il sourit encore. Un sourire qui m'éblouissait et m'apaisait. Sirupeux, hein ? Mais je n'avais d'autres mots. Ce jour-là, même s'il faisait beau, nous restâmes dans la cabane et nous nous embrassâmes de longues minutes.

On se découvrit lentement, en dégustant chaque geste et chaque seconde. Le temps pourtant ne nous manquait pas mais comment dire… J'avais peur que tout ne s'écroule, d'avoir tout rêvé, de toucher un bonheur qui m'était en quelque sorte interdit depuis toujours. J'avais le sentiment profond que mes brûlures s'étaient adoucies et que tout existait seulement grâce à Ichigo. Et j'avais peur car je ne connaissais pas cette douceur…

Il me rassura et me montra ce qu'était sentir quelqu'un contre soi, sa peau brûlante et ses soupirs dans le creux de son oreille. On fit l'amour ce jour-là. Et contrairement à toutes mes autres fois qui n'étaient que des brouillons, j'eus l'impression de parachever quelque chose ce jour-là, en serrant contre moi le corps fébrile d'Ichigo. Je le pris, il me prit. C'était naturel, nous étions tous les deux là et on s'aimait. Il était normal pour nous de se le montrer d'une autre manière beaucoup plus intime.

Et je crois qu'aujourd'hui encore cette journée est mon plus cher souvenir. Pas pour les sensations forcément… Oui, j'avais aimé lui faire l'amour et l'entendre gémir à chacune de mes caresses, grogner à chacun de mes gestes brutaux. J'avais adoré. Mais son regard après, quand il m'entoura le visage et qu'il me dit qu'il m'aimait avant de taire ma réponse en m'embrassant encore… C'était inestimable.

Etourdi et le sourire béat, je l'avais quitté ce jour-là avec la ferme intention de revenir. Je ne fis même pas vraiment attention au regard du vieil homme que je croisai en passant le pont. Un vieux tout à fait normal, son chapeau de franco-français sur le crâne et une cigarette au bec. Il devait passer là pour rejoindre sa maison, qui sait ? Il avait un regard suspicieux en me fixant.

Peut-être avait-il vu le baiser que j'avais échangé avec Ichigo avant de partir ? Et alors ? Il était trop arriéré pour accepter les relations homosexuelles ? Pff, je l'ignorai, impatient de revenir le lendemain voir mon Ichigo.

Mon Ichigo.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes marquaient le début de l'été. Ichigo et moi nous voyions quasiment tout le temps maintenant et régulièrement, nous nous touchions et plus si affinités. Je ne me lassais pas de lui et vice-versa. Il y avait lui et moi, dans cette cabane de pêcheur rafistolée au bord de la Seine, près des rails du RER D que des milliers de gens prenaient tous les jours. Se rendaient-ils compte que nous étions là ? Avaient-ils seulement idée de l'acte magique qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux quand ils fixaient le paysage d'un air bovin ?

Lorsqu'ils marchaient en ligne droite, vidés de volonté, moi j'étais allongé dans l'herbe. Je profitais des berges désertées de passants pour rester des heures avec Ichigo, à l'embrasser, lui simplement blotti contre moi ou en aidant Madame Rolin avec ses vieilles baguettes.

J'avais l'impression d'être grand avec lui lové dans le creux de mon épaule. J'avais le sentiment que j'étais un adulte et que sur mon dos pesait une responsabilité importante et nouvelle : celle de le rendre heureux. J'avais remarqué qu'Ichigo était triste. Il souriait souvent, affichait des airs radieux mais son regard était lourd et il ne parvenait plus très bien à le cacher quand il était tout contre moi.

« Grimm… Je t'ai menti en disant que j'aimais cet endroit.

-… Pourquoi ?

-Je craignais que tu veuilles qu'on parte autre part.

-Si tu ne veux pas partir, je ne peux pas te forcer.

-…

-Même si tout serait plus simple si nous pouvions habiter ensemble.

-Nell pourrait vivre avec nous et tu n'aurais plus à faire semblant de ne pas être son frère.

-Hm. »

Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de m'expliquer plus. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à cacher, mais je ne désirais pas le brusquer. Il finirait bien par me le dire un jour.

« Grimm, je t'aime… Beaucoup.

-Moi aussi, Ichi. »

Il ferma les yeux et nous restâmes silencieux un bon moment.

« Au fait, pourrais-tu ne pas venir demain ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon père et mes sœurs viennent pique-niquer ici.

-Oh, tu ne leur as pas encore dit que nous étions ensemble, c'est ça ? »

Voyant mon air qui laissait croire au pire, c'est-à-dire l'air de celui qui sait ce que c'est que d'avoir des parents homophobes, il ajouta en souriant :

« Non, je compte le leur dire demain. C'est un jour important.

-Ah bon ?

-L'anniversaire de la mort de Maman. On se réunit alors tous ensemble ici et on parle d'elle.

-Oh, je comprends. Si tu veux que je sois là pour que tu leur annonces, si tu as besoin, hésite pas. Mais si tu préfères que je sois pas là, hésite pas non plus. »

Il me sourit encore et se redressa pour m'embrasser et se lover dans mon cou.

« Je t'aime, Grimm. Fais-moi l'amour. »

J'esquissai un sourire amusé devant son regard de défi et j'obtempérai.

* * *

Je ne revins que le surlendemain, comme Ichigo me l'avait demandé. J'étais impatient de connaître les résultats de la conversation (il n'avait pas de portable pour me tenir au courant) et je remarquai à peine que la porte de la cabane était fermée à clé. Il avait dû se rendre plus loin… J'étais déçu et triste. Avait-il eu des problèmes ? Pourtant son père semblait ouvert et sympathique.

J'attendis sur la berge de longues heures, espérant voir Ichigo. Mais ni lui ni Madame Rolin ne passèrent cette fois et je rentrai le moral au plus bas.

Les jours qui suivirent continuèrent de m'achever. Ichigo n'était plus là. Mon inquiétude me rongeait de l'intérieur et je me surpris à croire qu'il pouvait lui être arrivé malheur. La cabane était toujours fermée et cela m'intriguait d'autant plus. Je décidai, après trois jours sans nouvelles, d'aller enfoncer la porte voir s'il y avait le moindre indice.

Ce que je vis me fit croire que j'étais fou. La cabane était insalubre, sale, dégueulasse. Il manquait le matelas d'Ichigo, celui où nous avions tant de fois fait l'amour. Il manquait le chauffage à essence qui puait et la maigre vaisselle du service à thé. Seulement des couches de poussière et des araignées qui tendaient leurs filets ! Je secouai la tête.

Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour décrire à quel point cette situation me paraissait impossible.

J'avais dormi dans cette cabane ! J'avais couché avec Ichigo dans cette cabane, il m'avait servi du thé, on avait discuté les jours où il pleuvait, s'amusant du bruit des gouttes sur le métal gondolé de notre plafond de fortune. Je ne pouvais pas avoir tout rêvé ! Je n'étais pas fou à ce point !

Je sortis comme un diable de sa boîte de cette cabane maudite. On m'avait joué un tour, c'était la seule explication ! Ichigo me jouait un tour de très mauvais goût mais il allait vite surgir en me disant que c'était une blague ou une connerie du genre qu'il voulait éprouver mon amour, je sais pas…

Il y avait une explication ! Il y avait nécessairement une explication ! Je me plaçai sur le pont pour mieux voir les alentours et criai :

« Ichigo ! ICHIGO ! »

J'eus beau m'époumoner, il ne répondait pas. Je fronçai les sourcils. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Intérieurement, je paniquais. Je l'aimais moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il disparaisse comme ça. Avait-il été attrapé par une de ces racailles qui avaient voulu me noyer ? Etait-il parti ou avait-il été enlevé ?

« ICHIGO !

-Oh là mais calmez-vous ! Vous pourriez réveiller les morts en criant comme ça ! »

Je fis volte-face et aperçus le vieux qui m'avait dévisagé il y avait de cela longtemps maintenant.

« Je cherche Ichigo…

-J'avais compris. Je suis assez souvent dans l'coin, il ressemble à quoi votre gars ?

-Hé bien il a à peu près mon âge, un peu plus petit que moi. Des cheveux orange, courts. Il est tout le temps là, il dit qu'il aide ceux qui tombent du pont. Mais… »

Je réalisai soudain un truc.

« Si vous êtes là souvent, vous devez forcément l'avoir vu ! Il traîne dans la cabane abandonnée… »

Celle qui croule sous les toiles d'araignées et les couches de poussière aujourd'hui.

« Jamais entendu parler de votre gars. Désolé.

-Et Madame Rolin ? C'est une vieille dame qui vient souvent nourrir les oiseaux avec du vieux pain, vous devez l'avoir vue non ? »

L'homme se figea et blêmit d'un coup. Je hochai la tête, étonné d'une telle réaction.

« Catherine est… elle est morte depuis longtemps… »

J'ouvris de grands yeux, abasourdi. Je secouai la tête. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ?

« Mais je l'ai vue… avec son chapeau rose, son ensemble usé, elle… Elle a des cerises sur son chapeau ! »

Je remarquai à ce moment le bouquet qu'il tenait dans les mains et j'entendis comme la voix d'Ichigo résonner dans ma mémoire.

_« Son mari. Il ne vient plus beaucoup alors elle se console en donnant du pain aux oiseaux. »_

Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Mon Dieu… J'avais du mal à croire ce que j'entendais. Je m'appuyai contre le rebord, me sentant faible. Quand je repris un peu contenance, je remarquai que le vieux n'était plus là. Je me laissai glisser sur le sol, mon regard se perdant entre les bouquets et les plaques funéraires qui bordaient le pont.

Il y en avait une foule, petites, grandes, riches, modestes, colorées... Mais une précisément me sauta aux yeux et, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, je sentis que je voulais pleurer.

_« A la famille Kurosaki qui mourut tragiquement ce soir de neige. A leur fils dont le corps ne fut jamais retrouvé. Reposez en paix dans la Maison de Dieu. »_

Je demeurai là tout le reste de la journée, pleurant comme un gamin, comme une tapette. Oui, je n'avais pas d'autres mots, je m'en voulais. Je rageais de n'avoir rien compris plus tôt, d'avoir été pris dans un piège si doux. La tristesse d'Ichigo, c'était de la culpabilité. Pourtant… pourtant j'aurais pu deviner, les détails qui me paraissaient si infimes. Ichigo…

« Purée… Je t'aime, mais j't'aime, Ichi… »

Je crus entendre un murmure dans le vent. Je me redressai en sursaut et distinguai une silhouette dans la pénombre. J'avançai au bord de l'eau et plissai les yeux. Avec les larmes qui coulaient encore, c'était difficile pour moi de reconnaître quoique ce soit.

« Oh il est venu aujourd'hui ! Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis heureuse ! Que je suis heureuse, que je suis heureuse ! Il m'a déposé un bouquet ! Un bouquet ! Il est venu, que je suis heureuse ! »

Madame Rolin était aux anges derrière moi et, penché près d'elle, Ichigo. Il se redressa et me sourit radieusement. Il s'approcha un peu et essuya mes larmes avant de m'embrasser.

« Je me sens bien ici, tu sais. Je ne me lasse pas… C'est un peu comme chez moi. »

Cette fois je sus qu'il disait la vérité. Je lui souris et le serrai fort contre moi.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, alors que je suis vieux, je vais encore le voir sur la berge.

Il est toujours aussi beau, si jeune. Et nos sentiments n'ont pas pris une ride. Il est de la même douceur et de la même bonté qu'avant. Je ne peux que l'aimer.

Quand j'eus fini mes études de médecine, réussies avec brio, je suis parti à travers le monde et j'ai soigné un nombre incalculable de personnes. Sans jamais réclamer autres choses qu'un logis, un repas ou de quoi me vêtir.

Je devins célèbre, un peu comme ces gens qu'on appelle des saints dans ces pays pauvres... mais un saint au sale caractère. Quand je fus trop vieux pour parcourir le monde et que l'on me dépista un cancer, je retournai sur les berges de la Seine.

J'ai traversé le pont d'un pas prudent et Ichigo était toujours là, il m'attendait. Il me proposa un siège au bord de l'eau, une tasse de thé. On se raconta tout. Il s'assit à mes côtés, par terre, et appuya sa tête sur mes genoux. Son visage était radieux.

« Tu sais, Grimm… Je serai là quand tout sera terminé. »

Je lui souris et passai ma main décharnée dans ses magnifiques cheveux d'incendie.

Je n'avais pas peur d'avancer vers la fin. Car je savais qu'une fois le cap franchi, ce pont ne serait plus là pour séparer son monde du mien.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
